The Return of the Tome of the Night Sky
by ShadowWolf223
Summary: AU: A What if? story. A change alters the fate of two of people. As dusk gives way to the chaos of night people thought dead live again in new forms. What will these people change? Let's find out. (ON HOLD FOR SLIGHT REWRITE)
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow Wolf here!**

**Sorry about the confusion. I have fixed all of that stuff so hopefully the story will more since now.**

**Like before , thank you for looking at and reading the first chapter of my story. I would ask you, the reviewers, to please go easy on me when either reviewing or criticizing it.**

**Updates will be spontaneous. Since I have other things that I need to during the week, it all depends on when I can get enough time to both write a new chapter and type it up. **

**Other than that I'm looking forward to hearing from all of you. I would also like to thank crazyidiot78 for helping me with this story.**

**Thank you.**

**PS: I do not own Harry Potter or Nanoha.**

For as long as little Luna Potter could remember, she knew she was different from the other children that lived in the neighborhood known only as Privet Drive. One thing was her photographic memory, an extremely odd and rare trait that baffled modern science. If you gave her a book, it didn't matter what kind, she read it once and then could recite the whole thing back to you word for word. This of course didn't sit well with her relatives who strove to be completely normal, an oddity in its own right.

Another thing that made her stand out from the crowd and drive her relatives up the wall, was her hair and eye color. Sometimes, when she was angry or sad her eyes, which were a startling emerald color with a hint of red around the iris, would flash completely red in color. Also, when she was nearly hit by her Uncle Vernon's car at the age of three, her hair began to fade. Before the event it was a vivid raven-feather-black, since then however it slowly lightened to a stormy ash-grey. Despite looking decidedly odd on a young girl, the lighter hair tone felt right to her even as it continued to fade. It was almost like she was used to seeing herself like that.

The final oddity to her relatives anyway, was her love of learning. She loved to read anything she could get her hands on, especially if it related to numbers. Math was like a second language to her and she could read the complicated equations as if they were simple English. The numbers and letters flowed of the page telling her a story that only she could read. It gave her a connection to some distance piece of her soul, something mysterious buried deep inside the very core of her being. Luna didn't know what it was, but it was just beyond her grasp and if she could study just a bit more she might be able to reach it. She loved to see the look on the adult's faces when they spied, a little girl that was barely old enough for kindergarten, sitting alone at a table nose deep in a book on differential equations meant for only the most advance science and math majors.

These reasons, along with a few others, were why Luna was currently sprinting down a dark and unfamiliar street, her heart racing in a blind panic. It mattered not that the random night owl watching her race pass with a worried or annoyed gaze. Tears streaked down her cheek with every step she took, her body exploding in pain from a broken arm, swollen ankle and several bruised ribs. Despite all of the pain that she was in, her brain continued to work at record speed processing the many diverse thoughts running through her frontal cortex, as her broken body continued to race through the narrow confusing streets. The recently turned five year old could not comprehend the actions of her so called relatives, as she slammed into another trashcan in the crowded alley. A little more than a week ago, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told her that the entire family was going to Japan for vacation. The reason was that Uncle Vernon's company sent him to check out the new Gunning's branch that was recently founded to expand their Asian holdings.

At first, Luna rescinded herself to a week of living stuck in her "room" a rather small cupboard under the stairs. Image her surprise when Aunt Petunia told Luna she would be going with them for once in her miserable life, because it was raise fewer questions than leaving her behind. Luna could forgive the miserable life part, she was actually going on a family vacation. Maybe now, her Aunt and Uncle had finally accepted her as part of their small family. Sadly, the normally astute girl, didn't even consider the fact that they were suddenly nice to her as an oddity, due to the desire to be accepted by her family. It should have been her first and only warning that something was wrong, very, very wrong. It also didn't help, when getting to Japan, Uncle Vernon told her that, out of the kindness of his heart, he would allow her to skip doing her chores for the duration of their stay there. With the last vestiges of her trust in family, she happily took that excuse at face value. That trust and happiness was the final nail in Luna's coffin.

Those ignored warnings came back to bite her in the posterior, as her family prepared for their return to England. Jumping at her Aunts call Luna ran into the living room still basking in her relatives recently found kindness. Her guard down, the young still impressionable child never considered that the Dursley's could still curse her very existence. That fact was something that her cousin Dudley and Uncle Vernon decided to remained her of when she cleared the living room doorway. They did so by driving her tiny figure into the floor with a recently purchased wooden sword.

One moment she was entering the living room, the next she was halfway across the hallway and slamming into the wall next to the back door. The next hour of her life was little more than a world of pain and blurry vision. Her only thoughts were why is this happening, I thought they loved me, and where the hell was Natchwal. Her illusive imaginary friend made himself known with a burst of black energy stunned her aunt and uncle for the briefest of moments allowing her to escape through the now destroyed door.

That was merely the prologue to her current situation, alone and running down the empty streets of nighttime Japan. She vaguely remembered that the city was called Uminari as unknown memories guided her through the confusing streets. Fear and adrenalin pumped through Luna's veins as she bolted down the streets and alleyways. Twin bellows of rage, from her Uncle and Cousin echoed behind her as they struggled to give chase, a faint glow encasing her body as she glided across the cold hard ground. After a while, the sound of pursuit turned into silence, the only thing that could be heard was her harsh breathing.

Luna continued to run, in fear that if she stopped they would catch up to her. Her sprint continued for three more blocks before her legs, now strained and burning from all the running, gave out. She had just enough time to twist around a tree in the heavily forested park before crashing to the ground, her energy spent. Luna laid there, half obscured from sight thanks to a nearby bush, panting hard and eyes screwed shut. As the fear of being discovered abated, she slowly turned onto her uninjured side for fear of moving her pained ribs. Sadly, Luna knew that she had failed in doing so as searing pain lanced thru her chest. Her head pounding as her stomach heaved once and, despite her attempts to stop, Luna's partially digested dinner colored the neighboring bushes. It was all she could do to lay her head back down onto the cool, leaf covered ground and whimper in solitude. There was absolutely no way she would be able to stand up, let alone continue to run. To make things even worse, her reoccurring migraines over the last two days now, had chosen return.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" thought Luna miserably. Gritting her teeth as another wave of pain pounded thru her skull, until after what seemed like eons, it final abated. She let out a small sigh of relief when the headache vanished. Now that the danger of further beatings had past exhaustion began to set in. Luna yawned, her small mouth opening wide, uncaring about the snow, only to wince as she accidentally jostled her injures again. It also seemed like every bone and muscle in her small body was starting to go numb with the need for rest. As she finally gave in to the temptation of sleep, Luna idly noticed that the park seemed oddly familiar to her, a rare feeling of nostalgia for one so young.

If anyone, with a shred of magical ability, had been near her at the time, they would have seen black Belkan array softly light up underneath the young girl. A shadow of some sort of snake-like beast intertwined with the complex runic formula. After a few minutes of increasing luminosity to the point of blinding any ease droppers, the sound of breaking glass sounded as the array faded out of existence. As the cover of darkness returned little Luna Potter and the phantasmal beast nowhere to be seen. The only evidence that someone had been there, was a bit of bloody snow and a clawed paw print that was soon covered in a newly fallen layer of white.

**Section Break**

It was a strange concept, being dead yet not. On one hand, he was now finally free from that blasted mage's curse. He mentally vowed that if he ever were to find that man's reincarnation, if the mage was ever reborn, he would maul the mage to death slowly and painfully. No one corrupts his program and gets away with it! He didn't care if the mage really was one of the tome's former masters, you don't go messing with thing that you don't fully understand!

On the other hand, while She-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named thankfully could not see him, which could only be a good thing, his longtime partner could not see him ether. He had mixed feelings about that. Should he rejoice at not having her bother him about draining the knights' masters? Or should he get depressed that the same person had been reborn without him?

Sigh…Who knew that he'd ever miss all of the arguments that they had in the Tome with her? He had also lost count of the number of times that he had forgotten about being a spectral being and trying to talk to someone or do something simple like open a door. When he had first became a ghost it had taken some time for him to get it thru his skull that, yes, he was still there even after the book's sealing and that, no, Hayate could not see him.

In a word, it was very…depressing.

So, with nothing left to do and confident that his partner's new parents would keep her safe, he merged unseen with her linker core and soon fell asleep. It wasn't like people were out to get them for some reason, right? Right?

Section Break

Waking up to find out that his partner's new parents were gone and that said partner was laying half dead in the snow was a real shock. That she had somehow ended up in Japan, of all places, made it even worse. He gently eased himself out of her linker core and into the outside world. Floating over to Luna, he looked down on the now grey haired child's form, hoping that maybe he could heal her, despite not being part of his core programing. Shaking his head sadly, upon seeing the extent of said injures, he quickly concluded that he would have to take her to a real healer.

Coiling around her prone form, he sent what little magic he could gather into a long range transportation spell. He'd find her some help, even if the help caused him to have to confront the knights, or his name wasn't Natchwal.

**Section Break**

Hayate strolled toward the small training field used by Riot Force six. Today was one of her rare days off from the dreaded demon of all leaders, the immortal paper work. She was taking the time to catch up on her recently neglected magical training. Stretching her arms up over her head, she sighed happily hearing the sound of her back popping. Zwui, happy as a clam, floated alongside her.

"Thank goodness the higher ups gave all the aces a day off for once." She smiled, thoughts of being able to fly again running through her mind. "I wonder if Nanoha or Fate would be willing to…"

BOOM!

Hayate waved her arms frantically to keep the small quake from sending her crashing to the ground. The tremor only lasted a brief 20 seconds, after which she and Zwui glanced at each other before blinking in surprise as the only Mid Childan Earthquakes where caused by mages.

From their position, they could clearly see a small pillar of smoke rising, above the trees, from the direction of the training field.

Frowning in confusion. "Nanoha?" Hayate asked telepathically.

"Yes Hayate? Do you need something?" Nanoha asked.

"You wouldn't happen to be in training field 3, would you?" Hayate asked.

There was a brief silence before Nanoha replied. "No, and just because there was a big explosion it doesn't mean I had anything to do with it," Nanoha replied in a huff. Back at headquarters, most of the staff were huddled up against the walls as a dark aura seeped out from a slightly annoyed Nanoha.

"Right, there wasn't any pink involved, sorry," Hayate said flying towards the epicenter of the blast.

"Hey, I don't…" Nanoha shot back heading towards the blast site.

Hayate didn't hear the rest of the sentence stunned by the sight of the now ruined training field #3. Where there once stood a small forest clearing, a large circle of ash and upturned earth remained, as if someone had detonated a small bomb… or Signum releasing her pent up rage.

In the center of the ring, and probably the most startling, was an eerie pulsating black and purple magical dome. The hairs on the back of Hayate's neck stood on end as she forced down a shiver. The dome's menacing and cold aura could clearly be felt from the edge of the former clearing as she and Zwui, called for backup. Hayate looked back when she felt Nanoha, Signum and the others arrive and land next to the both of them.

Vita voiced what was all going through their minds. "What the hell is that thing!?" Pointing a finger at the evil looking dome.

Hayate shrugged, she was silently wondering about that as well. The magic, which was practically rolling off of the dome in waves, felt eerily familiar. Both Aces and Knights felt a spike of cold fright run down their backs Hayate and Zwui more so than the others. They all mentally debated on what to do, as they couldn't just leave it there. The group was brought out of their musings by the sound of shattering glass as the barrier began to crack.

The dome began to shrink into itself, slowly turn a light purple in color. This continued until it resembled the shape, of a small child. Hayate noticed that the shape resembled that of a young girl as she approached the shattered barrier. That thought was proven to be spot on when, in a blinding flash of light, the purple barrier vanished revealing the passed out form of a tiny girl and, surprisingly an even tinnier winged serpent.

Hayate blinked in surprise. "It's a kid?"

The other all nodded in response, equally dumbfounded. Zwei decided to throw her two cents in, "Why do I suddenly get the feeling that our lives are about to get a lot less boring?"

They all shrugged. Vita, who had gotten impatient with waiting for someone to make a move, walked over to take the kid to the medical wing back at the base. As she gently picked the girl up and begin walking back towered the others, the tinny snake with wings wrapped securely onto the girl's left wrist, she took a moment to observe the two arrivals. The little girl, looked to be around 3 years old, with strange ash-grey hair. The girl's hair was slightly scruffy looking from lack of proper care and reached down to just about her shoulders. Her face was tear stained and had a small trail of blood, from what looked like a head injury. She hadn't seen said injury at first as the kid's bangs, which were a lighter shade of grey the rest of her hair, hid it well.

Due to the child having her eyes closed Vita couldn't tell what her eye color was. The girl also wore extremely baggy clothing that was torn, covered in grass stains, dirt, and dried blood. Lastly, from what little she could make out, the kid's left leg was bent at a painful looking angle. Vita concluded that it was most likely broken. Looking at the snake, Vita nearly tripped when she saw what it really was.

"Where the hell did the kid get a lindworm from?!" Vita exclaimed in shock. Said lindworm was small and a purplish-black color. There were also a pair of oddly familiar wings on its head, covering were the ears should be. Upon finally reaching the rest of the group, Vita sigh warily. Why did she suddenly get the feeling that everyone's life were about to get crazier?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is up. Thanks for waiting.**

**Note: this chapter has not been checked by a Beta yet. I will switch this version out for the Beta version once I get it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Nanoha.**

**Key:**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Memory Flashback**_

-0-Linebreaker-0-

Natchwal woke up sometime during the mid-afternoon, mind blurry and body sore from his over use of magic. He glared at the sun when he was blinded by it when he shifted his tail off his eyes. Oh how he hated that twice darned sun. The darn thing just couldn't let him sleep in, could it? It just had to wake him up at the worst of times.

He closed his eyes quickly, so as to not aggregate his newly budding headache. He then went through his mental checklist to make sure that everything was all right.

He wiggled his arms and paws, see if he could move them in the right ways. 'Front paws…check.' He then did the same with his tails and spine. 'Tail and spine…sore but still check.' Lastly, he looked inward to his linker core. He winced, no wonder he felt so tired. 'Linker core… almost on empty, but still check.' All in all, while he could have been better, he was at the very least not bedridden.

He groaned quietly, after trying to open his eyes again only for them to be assaulted another overdose of sunlight. His head felt like it was being split in half. It almost felt like the one time that their first master had tricked him into getting into a drinking contest. Natchwal vaguely remembered that it had consisted of him, a random clan mate, and said clan mate's pyro abscessed bear familiar. If he remembered correctly, their names had been Taka and Fin.

He winced at the memory. While he had won, by practically drinking the other two under the table, his partner had not been very happy. Neither had the other man's wife. The two females had taken vindictive pleaser in watching the three of them pay homage to the porcelain thrown of the hangover god.

Sadly that event had also been the day before said mage clan had been wiped out. It had been one of the few, and last, times that she truly smiled.

The aftermath had not been very pretty. The incident had also been the first time he had ever seen his partner get angry. He had sometimes hoped (read prayed) that he would never see that anger again. Her wrath terrified him. It was almost equal to his new fear of the painful pink beams of doom.

His partner could truly scary when she wanted to be.

Natchwal sighed longingly at the memory, those had been the good days. The days when all ether of them had to think about was who they trained and when. He mentally shock his head. There was no use in longing for the past.

Figuring that he could get in some more sleep, he curled up tightly into a ball. The sounds of his warm pillow's breathing was lulling him back into a state of sleep…

'Wait breathing?'

His eyes shot opening in shocked surprise, now fully awake and heart racing. He calmed down when he saw that said 'pillow' was just Luna. He stared for a bit, marveling at how much his old partner now looked like a mummy. There were bandages wrapped around her head, neck, arms, legs, chest, torso, and hands.

Soon thou, he became bored with doing that so he glanced around the room. It would seem that somebody had had the smart idea to bring them to a hospital. Weather it was the Tome's master or someone else was yet to be seen. Frankly he hoped it had been the former. If it was, then he know that his teleportation spell had worked. If not… well he didn't want to think about it. The thought of some stranger finding the two of them made him shiver slightly. For all he know, the person that had brought them here could be a scientist…

Or a non-magical…

Or even worse, it could be one of those mages from that Time Space Bureau group. Natchwal snorted. Oh yes, that would be the last thing they needed to happen. If they were to find out that he and his partner had survived, they would likely go nuts. They may even try to seal both of them again. It most likely wouldn't matter that both were now corruption free, or that his partner was now a harmless human girl.

Natchwal's stomach growled, breaking him from his mental brooding. His serpentine face turned a bright cherry red. He briefly glanced back down at Luna. Maybe, if he hurried, he could find something to eat and return quickly? There had to be some kind of food nearby, and finding a bit of money wouldn't hurt ether. The problem was the time it would take to find said food and money. If Luna awoke while he was gone then there was little doubt in his mind that she would panic. The main reason being that she had never been to a hospital before. Or a dentist. Or her school's clinic. Or well, anything that specialized in the health of others really…

Darn those Dursleys. They always found a way to make things worse, even when they're not even there. He made a mental note to get them back for that.

He scowled darkly at the thought before blushing when his stomach growled again, pulling him away from his wandering thoughts.

His left eye twitched, 'Stupid need to have to eat a lot.'

If he were to go now then it would be, at the very least, an hour or two before he found enough food and brought it back for them both to eat. More than enough time for something bad to happen. He would need a lot of food for when she woke up. If only to help her recover from her injuries faster.

Maybe he could sneakily form a barrier around the room? He nodded. "Hmm… yep, that sounds like as good a plan as any."

Natchwal waved one of his claws and muttered a short incantation, causing the walls to glow a brief iridescent black. Nodding to himself, he took on last glance at the still out cold Luna before slinking out the door.

He had food to find and money to steal.

-0-Line breaker-0-

Dream/ Flashback Start

_She could still vividly remember the first time that she had ever seen snow. It was one of the first sights that greeter her when she first opened her eyes on the minute of her 'birth'. Her second sight… was that of her snake-shaped partner waking up and trying to walk, only for him to trip and bang his head on a randomly placed table._

_Tiny bits of water, frozen into the shapes of so many different arrays. Every now and again one would be caught in a small beam of sunlight, causing it to glow in a rainbow of colors._

_Because of this, the sight of ice and snow would usually fill her with an odd sense of wonder. But not now, now it only filled her with a sense of dread. How could it not, when that frozen white is the reason for why her first master was slowly freezing to death in front of her. _

_Said first master, was a sweet-tempered girl who was only about 13 years of age. Her father, a noble clansmen who had died at the age of 64, had been the one who had made herself and Natchwal. _

_The clan, that was a little over one hundred strong, had held some of the few people that could make a working union device. Because of that, many dangerous outsiders had tried, and failed, to ether infiltrate or destroy it outright. For the longest time, the clan had been able to come out on top whenever that were to happen. So the rumor of an army of mages were gathering so as to attack the clan. In fear, the members of the clan all agreed that there would come a time when they could win a fight. So she and her partner had been made and given a purpose._

_That purpose had been for them to do one thing only. To protect the clan's legacy, Nachtwal's job, as well as teaching, her job, that very same legacy to other that are found worthy of it. Combined, both of herself and her scale-covered friend acted as a living, breathing, Grimora. A failsafe for if the clan was to seemingly die out. A Tome that would hold all their history and magic research between its leather covers. From stories of how the clan was founded, to even how to make a union device._

_It was a good idea too. Not even a year after their 'births', the clan was attacked and brutally wiped out…_

_Or so the attackers had thought._

_One person, a child, had survived thanks to the mother hiding the three of them, two as a book and one as a child, in a passing merchant's chart. Now, after ten long years of hiding from greedy enemy mages, and training in the ways of magic, they had been caught. By a bunch of ice users no less. The irony of said predicament was not lost on her. The one thing that she loved to watch, was now most likely going to be their downfall._

_She yelled at the mages, while putting all of her magic into trying to break the binding spell that was on her. As it looked like her master was losing she resorted to pleading for them to stop and threating violence if they didn't. Hearing a commotion from behind her, she turned her head in that direction, distracted be the loud noise. _

_A couple feet away, she spied Natchwal on the ground, also under a binding spell. He appeared to be cursing up a blue streak at an older woman who was standing over him. Said woman looked to be about in her mid-thirties and wore all black. Her hair was blacker than a raven's feather but had a few green highlights in it. In her right hand, the woman held a menacing black and red colored glaive. There appeared to be something small in the woman's glove covered left hand. Luna looked closer, only for her stomach to drop upon getting a clearer look at said object. She joined her partner in cursing. _

_The book! What was she doing with their master's book!?_

_She saw the woman mutter something under her breath, all the while waving her weapon over its leather cover. The book glowed a sickly grey and, after a couple seconds had past, Luna felt a hot pain exploded in her upper chest. She gasped, doubling over onto the ground in pain. She could no longer move. Neither could Natchwal, if she correctly seeing things. As the pain got worse, and her vision began to go dark, she saw the elder woman start to walk away. The book, now a dark colored version of itself, stuffed hallway into the mage's side coat pocket. _

_The last thing Luna saw was her master completely freezing over and her partner's roar of grief as his eyes glow a sinister red._

Dream/ Flashback End

Luna sprang awake, shivering. Crimson colored eyes wide open in panic, only to fall off the edge of the small bed that she had found herself lying in.

She laid there until her heart rate slowed back down. As it did so, the red in her eyes reseeded back into being just a small ring around the pupal. Now green eyes blinked in bewilderment. Luna then lifted her head from off of the floor. She then rubbed her now sore head, "Owe. Ok, note to self. Watch were you jump when waking up in a panic."

Looking around she panicked again upon seeing that she was no longer in the park. She whimpered in fear, 'Where in the world am I? I need to get back before the Dursleys get even madder that they most likely are.'

Luna wasn't as stupid as her relatives wished her to be. She fully know that by having ran away during a beating, she would get a worse punishment upon returning to them. She just hoped that, by returning faster and keeping her head down, she would get a slightly lighter one.

Weakly siting up off of the floor, she was a semi fast healer, reached for the odd wire that was taped to her arm.

A male's voice echoed from the top of the bed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you kiddo."

Luna spun around and came nose to snout with a positively tiny two armed snake. The 'snake' was lounging on the bed like he owned the place. On the left of him was a pile of metal jewelry, their rare stones having been taken out. One of said rare stones was currently being eaten by the scaly serpent. On his right, there was a small stack of green bills and a tray of hot food.

Lune ignored the food and others in favor of staring at her unexpected roommate in awe. She thought back to her memories of finding a book on snakes in the town library.

Up close he, for the voice had sounded male, looked like a cross between a black mamba and California red garter snake. His markings was that of the garter, the only difference was that the blue was a glowing purple and the bright red was a dark maroon. It was the body shape that resembled the mamba. Two stubby arm, tipped with silver claws, held a small half eaten ruby to his mouth. Large fangs gleamed like ivory, easily cracked open said stone. She had no doubt that they were poisonous. Just how poisonous they were, had yet to be seen.

All in all, Luna was intrigued. Maybe he was friendly?

She smiled shyly, "Hello. My name's Luna. What's your name?"

The serpent looked amused at her, like he know something that she didn't.

"Oh?" he said with a raised eyebrow before putting a paw over his chest in mock pain. "I'm surprised that you don't remember me. That hurts. That really hurts. I've only been with you for what? Almost all of your life?"

He sweatdroped at Luna's blank look before smiling cheerfully. "I'll give you a hint. You'll have three guesses and the first to won't count."

Luna, who leaned in a bit closer so as to hear him better, only jerked back when the serpent let out a small amount of black colored magic. A black colored magic that was very, very familiar to her. How it could not when that same colored magic was what saved her from her relatives. She grabbed the reptile into a tight hug.

"Natchwal!" She continued to hug him for a while before pulling away so as to look him in the eye. She frowned. "Where in the world have you been!?"

The now named serpent had the decency to look apologetic as he shrugged. "You know, the usual. Some money, info, food. Speaking of food", he looked pointedly at her before pointing at the tray," Eat up. If you don't then it's going to get cold."

Luna blinked dimly at him for a second before remembering the tray of food. She turned to look at it. There wasn't much. In fact it looked like a simple. Just a meal made up of a plainly grilled fish, some rice, a bit of cubed fruit, and a glass of ice water. There was even a small plate for the chop sticks. It was basically what she had come to expect, and secretly love, for a breakfast while in japan. She picked up the tray so to start eating, only to stop halfway at a thought. "How, and where, did you get all of this?"

Natchwal, not about to get in trouble by saying the whole truth, looked away. "Um… I found it laying around?"

(Back at the hospital kitchen, one of the workers was wondering where their food had gone to. At the same to other workers, outside of the building, were looking for their missing jewelry and cash.)

Luna looked unconvinced but started eating. Within fifteen minutes, all of the food was gone and the empty tray hidden away. Stomach full and back in bed, Luna yawned tiredly before laying her head back down.

Natchwal's eyes soften as he stowed away his new horde of goodies. He curled up on the pillow next to her head, facing to doorway. "Go on. Get some sleep you need it to heal."

Luna nodded and, in seconds, was out like a light.

Line Break

It had been the week. A week since she had first woke up and final met her friend face to face. Luna leaned back against the bed's headboard with a small sigh. She still had no idea as to where she was, except for that she was somehow in a hospital, and she couldn't just ask Natchwal due to him having gone to ask one of the doctors about something. She shifted uncomfortably in the bed, silently debating as to ether obey the blond doctor or just get out of bed and leave. Natchwal had said that he could always find her if they were ever to get separated. It also didn't hurt that, once they saw how much of a freak she was, they would kick her out anyways.

Making her decision, Luna folded the covers back before she swung her legs over the side of the bed and take the small needle out of her right arm. She had just dropped to the floor when she froze upon feeling someone staring at her. Turning slowly, and praying that it wasn't one of the doctors, she was surprised to found another 4 year old girl staring back. Said 4 year old was clutching a toy bunny in her arms.

Luna chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head nervously, "Um, it isn't what it looks like?"

The other just continued to stare back silently. Looking closer Luna saw that she was blond while also having one red eye and one green eye. She was also wearing pair of hospital cloths, a white shirt and shorts combo. Lastly, she was holding on tightly to a small stuffed bunny.

The thought of the blond kid seeming familiar to her had just left her mind when she felt a sharp pain. Luna grabbed her head tightly as an image of a woman, with the exact same colorings as the kid in front of her, appeared in her mind's eye. Said image and pain left after a second or two, just as fast as they had come, and she was surprised to find herself sprawled on her side on the floor. Looking upwards Lunai saw that, due to being worried for her, the little blond had moved to crouch next to her.

The kid looked worried when she ask, "Are you ok?"

Luna nodded, "y-yes, I think I am. Thanks"

The kid nodded, her face turning from a frown into a happy expression, "That's good. Vivio's name is Vivio. What's your?"

Luna blinked. This was the first time I kid her age had ever asked her for her name. Most of the time, thanks to her cousin Dursley, other kids would ether throw rocks at her or run away screaming something about bullies. And that did even cover the reactions that the adults had whenever they spotted her.

She ducked her head shyly, "My name is Luna."

Vivio grinned before frowning, "Hey Luna?"

She glanced up at Vivo. "Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to see my mama, would you?" Asked Vivio.

Luna blinked, "Your mama?"

Vivio nodded excitedly, "Yep, Vivio is look for Vivio's mama." She then got a depressed look on her face. "But Vivio can't find her."

Luna shook her head in answer, "No, I haven't seen anyone here besides the doctors." She put her hand on her chin in thought. "If you want, I could always help you look for her."

Left unsaid was that helping would also allow her to memorize all of the exits that she came across.

Vivio beamed at her happily.

Luna, who had just now remembered that she still on the floor, scrambled to her feet. After dusting off her hospital gown, and taking off the sticker from her arm she took Vivio's hand. With a cheerful "Let go" they both walked out of the room, just missing a certain blond doctor, who had rushing to said room, worried as to why Luna heart monitor was going off.


End file.
